The Bar at the End of the Multverse
by Agent 000-Origin
Summary: There is a place at the edge of reality where the Multverse's Planeswalkers can kick back and relax. See your favorite Planeswalkers and a few new ones goofy off and spend time with others of their kind. And follow all the drama, adventure, comedy, romance, and tragedy of the your follow creatures when Wizards of the West Coast isn't using them.


I know a couple other writers have tried this but I wanted to take a crack at it. Plus who doesn't want to see your favorite planeswalkers get drunk off they asses. Characters are going to be OOC.

Disclaimer: I don't know Magic the Gathering or any of its characters. They belong to Wizard of the West Coast (And that will soon be mine. Mwahahahaha.) Rated T(subject to change) for mature stuff.

'thought'

"speaking"

Planeswalker Pov

Why me!

I worm my way through the crowds of the creatures in the streets of the bazaar and I run away from the madmen in the mask. I squeeze past a loxodon pushing a cart and past a pair of elves. This is my first time in Ravinica, I haven't been here for a week and someone is trying to kill me.

I run across the bridge leading out of the marketplace, I draw on the energy from the river below and began weaving an illusion around me.

Madman Pov

I have him, it, whatever! I am going to kill it, skin it, and rip out his spirit. I don't ever know what it is, and I have to know. It is like an itch, I have to scratch it. I have to know.

He weaves through the crowds trying to escape me. Silly little creature, nothing escapes me. I'm the Houses Of Dimir's greatest tracker, even the dead can't hide from me. He is trying to outrun me but I know this streets, I know them better than anyone. He is leaving the bazaar, smart but I'm smarter.

What! Where did he go! Stupid, fluffy little freak. How can something so white and fluffy hide? I reach out to the river under the bridge, the dark, stinking, rotting of the sewers, the filth of the back alleys, and the well springs in the undercity. The lantern attached to my belt hums to life, I smile under my mask.

"Find him."

Normal Pov

Two geists sprung up their master's call, phasing though the crowds. Screams rose from the crowd as they passed, a wicked grin formed under his mask as terror and panic spread. The crowd scattered as the spirits hunts down there target. They rushed at a fleeing vedalken, ragged claws slashing at his robes.

His form shimmered as they cut though his garb, the illusion shattered within seconds revealing the fleeing mages true form. The air around him wavered as a burst of mana lashed out and chains of aether ensnared the ghosts and bounded them to the cobblestone. The masked man sprinted across the distances between them, slowly gaining ground.

Shouting echoed through the bazaar as Boros legionnaires filed in. Many were trying to calm the public but a small squad of soldiers and mages chased after the pair. "Stop in the name of Aurelia!"

Both Pov

Madman: 'Aw Shilt, the legion is here already!'

Planeswalker: 'I don't do anything!'

They run through the maze of streets that made up Ravnica. They wove their path down back alleys and crowded intersections with the masked man gaining with every step. The legion cleared the streets behind them as a band of Azorius lawmages joined the chase. They soon hit a dead end.

'No,no,no,no, dead end!' screamed the Planeswalker.

The assassin lunged, cruel daggers leaping to his palms as stab at his target. Sensing his attacker, he spins on his heels, hitting him in the face with his bushy tail and drew his twin hooks swords. The assassins lunged pass him but quickly turned to face him. Suddenly aether runes formed around their wrists.

"You are both under arrest!"

Unknown Pov

Stand on a roof top beside the alley, a mystery figure watched as the two were cornered by the authorities. A smirk crossed the figures face, as the two turned their backs to the wall.

"Two planeswalkers just so happen to run into to the alleyway that houses the threshold to Walker's Respite and neither of them know it. They can see the door but neither of them tried to escape through it." It shrugged. "I guess I should bail them out before they are excuted."

Walker Pov

'A rock and a hard place, assassin on one side, police on the other. I never should have left Kamagawa, I could be enjoying myself in front of a fire reading a scroll. But I just had to go it exploring the multverse. This is no place for a kitsune.' He thought despairingly. He gathered what mana he could from the area. He could feel the assassin doing the same, fighting him for what little blue mana was untapped.

"Come peaceful and your sentences will be lenient," A human in gleaming armor etched with the fist sun of the Boros Legions.

The walker glances back at the door at the end of the alley. He saw it when he entered the alley but something about it felt off, not wrong but off. Suddenly a wave of mana filled the air as the world seamed to slow. A woman clad in robes dropped from one of the roof tops and sprinted toward him. He panicked as she grabbed him by the collar of his vest. His feet fell out from beneath him as she dragged him away from the approaching police.

'Where the fester did this lady come from!'

They shot passed the assassin and toward the door. The gleam in the masked man eyes spoke murder as he give chase. "You're not getting away, you festering freak! I'm going to cut you up into tiny chunks and when rip out your soul!"

'This plane is full of crazy people!'

He leaped after them, daggers bearing down on his target, as the woman kicked the door open. A bright flash burst to life as they crossed the threshold and his spark flared to life. The door warped around him, twisting and shifting as they passed through it. The ground beneath him disappeared for a moment before he crashed to the floor as the woman let go over him.

As the kitsune hit the ground, the masked man landed on top of him, daggers hovering atoms above his neck and chest. 'OH, KAMI NO!'

Normal Pov

"No fighting in my bar!" A deep baritone voice rumbled like thunder.

"WHY CAN'T I MOVE!" The assassin growled as he tried with all his might to kill the fox-like man beneath him.

"You can't kill here, silly." The mysterious woman giggled as she walked to the counter. She glanced behind her. "Stop trying and then you can move."

"You closed off the Ravnica entrance to Walker's Respite, Rala." The owner of the Baritone voice grumbled as he pour Rala a glass of deep amber liquor.

"But I drop you two consumers and the police will soon get bored of it soon. Only planeswalkers can activate the doorway, they only see the abandon bluiding on the other side." She said with a faint grin.

With a outraged growl the masked man climbed off the kitsune and walked up to the counter. "Where in the pit am I?!"

"You are at Walker's Respite, the bar at the end of the multverse, on a still born proto plane. I'm the patron and owner of the bar, Bartanulus, I'm dwarf of the plane Terix. And this lovely elf is Rala." Rala smiles and waves to the two as the kitsune joins them at the bar. Bartanulus' stocky form swiftly pours them drinks as well. His long brown, braided beard swaying as he grabs a bottle off the self. "Sake to Izuna No Taiheigen, the kitsune cleric from Kamagawa, and Rakdos Fire Brandy for Dirk, the Dimir's own soul ripper."

Dirk's eyes practically popped out of his Deathcult mask as the dwarf poured there drinks. "How do you know who I am and what in the pit is a PLaneswalkers!" he shouted.

Bartanulus frowned before answering him. "That's right you have only walked once and you where on death's door when it happened so you can't remember. Rala show Izuna around well in explain this to him."

The elf simply nods before grabbing Izuna's arm and drags him out of the front room. Well the front room only had a long bar and a couple of bar stools, this one was filled with tables and chairs with a large stone platform in the center with a complex illusion spell woven into it. Strange transparent like creatures walked around the tables cleaning, carrying drinks and meals, and tended to the customers.

"Those are the Amero, the only native creature of this plane. They are simply creatures, they understand orders and commands but they have no personal of their own. Outside of the bar they just float around the bar aimlessly. It is sad really." Rala gazed at them with sad smile. "That platform is a stage/ viewing screen. It lets you view other planes. And with Ravnica's creation of the new sport Blood Bowl, we are going be using it a lot."

He just nods and she explains his surrounds, she ignores the other customers in the bar. A white haired man in armor, a being cloaked in a blue cloak nursing a large mug in the back corner, a female gorgon, and a goblin. She lead him through another doorway to a balcony overlooking the plane. Izuna's breathe left him as he gazed out of the empty expanse before him. Thousands of Amero floated aimlessly outside in the swirling tides of pure mana.

That is the first chapter of The Bar at the end of the Multverse. I will have a bit little bit of everything in this story. No pairings yet. Hit me up with any suggestions and would love to hear them.

Note Blood Bowl is Magic's version of Football and was created after the guildpact was reforged. It is only on Ravnica and is played mainly by the guilds. The teams are: Izzet League's Spell Slingers lead by Melek V2(Weird), Gruul Clans' Rage Ravages lead by Vaarn the Wrecker(Centuar), Cult of Rakdos' Mad Circus lead Gorn the Splatter Manic(Human/Demon), Azorius Senate's Azor's High Guard lead by Toric Rown, High Persecutor(Vedalken) ,House Dimir's Undercity Reapers lead by Uniraal, Boron of Secrets(Vampire), Golgari Swarm's Rot Works Lead by Nix, the Decay(Plant/Zombie), Orzhova Syndicate's Priest of Alms lead by Dannos Cylorz(Spirit/Thrull), Selesnya Conclave's Concalve Heralds lead by Hajma, Sheppard of the Grove(Loxodon), Boros Legion's Wojek Phalanx lead by Orin, Truefire Centurion(Minotaur), Simic Combine's High Evolutionary lead by Belnaga, Speaker of Zonot Five(Drake/Merfolk).

I might add a team for the Guildless and the new Order of Ten Gates.** Now all you readers out that, vote now for the first match up of the season and decide who will win the Blood Bowl Cups.**


End file.
